River of the Drowned Love
by Aquahfeathers
Summary: His voice was cut off by the massive lighting strike that hit before them, making the little ledge they were on to crack. Forcing them plummet down into the river, followed by the rocks.


_His voice was cut off by the massive lighting strike that hit before them, making the little ledge they were on to crack. Forcing them plummet down into the river, followed by the rocks._

A-Ah...Mesa new here...PLEASE DONT HATE ME!

Cherry: Sorry they already hate you

Nuuuu! *dies*

Cherry: OwO Well...here is her first story Rate and Comment if desired...wow we are bad at intros

WARNING: LENXKAITO STORY! YOU NO SHIP THEM THEN THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT STORY FOR YOU! YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI

* * *

It was a nice day when Kaito and Len went out by the river. The blue sky filled with clouds they stare up to, making still pictures with them.

"Look! Look! Ice-Cream" Kaito said.

"Haha! OHHHH A BANANA!" Len replied.

The two of them bickered and bickered, like it was ever going to stop they were already at this for 3 hours. The truth is, Kaito loved Len more than anything...and that included Ice-Cream. After more time, Len got up and pointed to a strange cloud.

"Kaito...? What is that...?" Len asked pointing at it.

"Hmmm...I have no idea..but It looks bad" He said getting up.

Len also got up worried. The cloud was indeed a thunderstorm, with all the power of Hurricane Sandy, but in a single cloud.

"K-Kaito, I'm scared! Lets get out of here!" Len pleaded.

"Alright, I don't want you getting..."

His voice was cut off by the massive lighting strike that hit before them, making the little ledge they were on to crack. Forcing them plummet down into the river, followed by the rocks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**KAITO'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next thing he knew was that he could hear the rushing of water above and the chills as he looked around seeing nothing but water. He panicked and tries to move but only for him to find out that he was trapped under boulders of the ledge. He hears some mutter and looks in front of him to see Len, covering his mouth also trapped under rocks. To see his secret love suffer under the currents, the rocks, and not to mention the lack of air since they couldn't breathe under the water only frightened him more.

He reached out a hand to Len, he looked up and grabbed it, his eyes filled with terror. Kaito had to think, think hard. How were they going to get out of this? His thought process was interrupted by the sounds of bubbles rushing above him, only for him to look back seeing Len choking.

_'NO!'_ Was all he thought as he pulled his body as far as it would allow him to Len, tugging on his as well, and quickly closes the gap between them. Making sure every part of his lips were security around Len's. He then blew softly his lungful of air into Len's almost lifeless body, remembering Len couldn't swim so she couldn't hold his breath long. Making sure Len had every last ounce of it, he pulled away and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. After feeling his lungs burn and itch for air for sometime, his eyes close.

~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~LEN'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Len knew he couldn't hold it, but he was trying his best! As a few bubble slip out, he covers his mouth, then someone grabbed his hand. He looks up surprisingly to see Kaito still conscious._ 'Of course, he can swim...no wonder he can hold his breath longer..'_ Len thought. It hadn't been too long before he noticed himself choking on water and losing air...FAST! But, just as he was about to go blank, a pair of soft and warm lips caved against his. It felt nice...then to see it was Kaito is what made him blush. Len thought that was the end, but she felt a warm sensation in his mouth, down his throat, and into his air-deprived lungs.

Holding on to Kaito's hand tightly, trying to process what has happened it popped into Len's head. '_H-He is...giving me his...air..._' After his fill, Len left Kaito's lips leave his as he stares into Kaito's crystal blue eyes. Only to let his heart drop seeing Kaito's eyes close._ 'KATIO! KAITO!'_ Len shakes him, it was then he made with his lips, and blew his air back into him._ 'Im...not..letting you go! NEVER!...I..love you...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**KAITO'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'What was this...? M-My chest is expanding?'_ He thought as he lazily opens his eyes, shocked to see Len returning the favor. His cheeks blushing darkest of all reds, he didn't want Len to completely lose it all. So he blew at the same time as Len did, exchanging air from one to another. He looked into Len's eyes, Len into his. They both knew what they had to do. Keep exchanging air until someone comes to get them, or until they die. At that time a huge wave came by and whipped all the rocks away along with the them. Looks over at Len seeing him getting flipped and flopped until his back hits a rock, making him lose his half of the air._ 'LEN!'_ He quickly swam after him and grabs his hand, swims up to the surface, holding Len close._ 'No...your not going to drown on me!'_

Their heads bursts though the surface and he pulls Len aside. He lays him on the ground, avoiding the water Len was coughing up.

"Len! Len! Can you hear me! Len!" He shouted at him over his wheezing, his body shaking more than ever before, on the verge of tears.

Len looked up at him and only smiled, a warm smile.

"Yes Kaito...I can hear you..." Len said softly, his voice a bit crackly.

By then, tears were streaming down his cheeks, relieved but also in an aftershock.

"Thank God...Len...?" He asked moving closer.

Len looked up at him, "Yes Kaito?"

"I love you..." His face close to Lens and kisses him deeply, holding his hand in one of his, propping him up with the other.

They stayed like this...for a long time, before parting for air of course!

Len looked up at him, his cheeks matched his. He says softly, "I love you too..."

THE END~

* * *

WOW! MY TENSE IS TERRIBLE! HAHAH

Cherry: Oh so your alive again?

Shuudduuppp...anyways I know the ending maybe sucked but this is late at night and I am half studying for my Mid-Terms I have all week and writing this!

Cherry: Hmmm speaking of Mid-Terms...how did your science one go today?

...*goes back in her room and dies*


End file.
